


Sirena

by AleHoku



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, MerMay, MerMay 2019
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleHoku/pseuds/AleHoku
Summary: Derek y Scott están bajo el canto de una sirena y el resto de la manada intenta capturarla de una vez por todas antes de que cause más problemas.#Mermay 2019





	Sirena

Cuando pequeño amaba la película de la sirenita, que podía decir aquellas criaturas le parecían fascinantes, pero ahora en medio del maldito lago de Beacon Hills rodeado de las aguas negras donde probablemente una arpilla se escondía para matarlos.

El bote no era lo suficientemente grande así que solo estaban Stiles y la pelirroja, Lydia iba sentada con un gran abrigo negro; había mucho frío aquella noche, su grito era clave para neutralizar el canto de la sirena.

Hacía semanas que muchos hombres del pueblo desaparecieron por culpa de esta, algunos se encontraron ahogados en el mismo lago, otros en las alcantarillas.

─¡Ya se tardó mucho!─ grito Malia desde la orilla del lago, Liam estaba en el muelle atento a cualquier cosa que se asomara, moviendo una linterna de un lado a otro, el sheriff puso una redada en todo el bosque para evitar que civiles entraran, ya fuese por hechizo o por su propia cuenta.

Kira mantenía a raya a Scott y Derek que se encontraban atados a un árbol con cadenas, si estas no servían,  ella y Chris eran la segunda opción para retenerlos.

─Maldito lobo─ dijo Stiles lanzó una piedra al agua ─ ¡Por que tenía que escuchar a la maldita sirena!─ decía entre dientes, se precipitó como siempre, ahora él y su mejor amigo estaban hipnotizados por esa arrastrada.

─Tranquilízate Stiles, ─ le reprocho Lydia ─ comportándose de esa forma no ayudaras a nadie ─este soltó aire de forma pesada para volver a sentarse.

La noche empezaba a hacerse cada vez más frío, la luz de la linterna de Liam pasaba por la cara de Stiles. Un leve sonido empezó a llegar a sus oídos ─ ¿eh? ─ se levantó de golpe y meció a Lydia para que se levantara, se había quedado dormida.

El castaño se puso los tapones para los oídos, seguido de la pelirroja, en la orilla se vea como estaban todos preparados, Kira levantó las manos detrás de ella los lobos se revolvían, querían acercarse al lago.

Stiles inspeccionó el agua, todo estaba quieto, apenas  el movimiento del viento provocaba pequeñas ondas en el agua, la cola de la criatura golpeó contra el bote, removiendo a ambos, la sirena salió entonando su glorioso canto, apenas audible para ellos, Lydia no espero nada y gritó con fuerza, al sirena se agito entrando al agua y desapareciendo un momento.

─ ¿A dónde se fue? ─ pregunto el humano mirando de un lado a otro, de nuevo  fueron golpeados con mucha más fuerza que tumbó el bote, cayeron al agua; la cola de la sirena se internó en esta junto con ellos. En la orilla Malia quiso entrar pero fue detenida por Pete, ya suficientemente malo era perder a la Banshee. Liam comenzó a buscarlos con la linterna; quería entrar al agua igual, una pata de cabello salió de pronto frente a él asustandole, era Lydia que surgió del agua tomando una gran bocanada del agua

─Esto es malo─ Kira se acercó dejando a Chris con los dos lobos furiosos. La asiática y el menor ayudaron a la pelirroja a salir.  

─ ¡Se lo llevó!─ advirtió Lydia volviendo la mirada a donde el bote, se escuchó un estruendo proveniente del bosque, Derek se había liberado alertando a Chris pero este lo empujo y saltó al agua.

 

Bajo el agua, Stiles apenas podía ver, intentó salir de esta cuando la sirena lo tomó por los brazos jalándole al fondo. Se sentía helado, las uñas de la sirena encajadas en sus brazos y el cabello de esta flotaba a su alrededor, parecían algas y estaba tan cerca que podía notar sus afilados dientes casi pegados a su cara. Empezaba a ser raro, pues escuchaba el canto de esta contra su oído, como una canción de cuna, sus parpados pesaban.

Él sabía que se ahogaba, ejercía fuerza para liberarse o eso era un delirio de su cabeza, lo más seguro ahora estaba en el fondo siendo destrozado por la sirena.   

 

─ ¡Stiles!─ abrió los ojos de golpe y sentía como algo subía por su garganta, vomito todo el agua que tragó. Estaba en la tierra húmeda, escuchaba en el fondo el grito de Lydia y la espada de Kira golpear y hacer un sonido extraño. ─ ¿Stiles?─ el nombrado alzó la mirada encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de Derek.

─No deberías estar suelto…─ el lobo lo abrazó con fuerza, el castaño no estaba seguro si era él o si eran los dos, pero estaban empapados, ¿Derek había entrado al agua a salvarle?

El rugido de Scott se escuchó con fuerza, sujetaba a la sirena que chillaba, Liam detenía su cola que se agitaba, Peter se adelantó y le puso un bozal a la sirena.

─Sería mejor arrancarle las cuerdas vocales─ dijo Malia enfadada.

─ ¿Estas bien Stiles?─ preguntó Kira acercándose al chico, este aún seguía aferrado a los brazos del lobo.

─Sí─ sentía una leve caricia tras de su cuello, era el lobo, tal vez no estaba tan bien como creía.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que les gustara!
> 
> Este es el último Drabble del mermay 2019  
> Estuve en Instagram subiendo Drabbles sobre sirenas todo el mes, y he decidido despedir este mes con un drabble un poco más largo que casi es un one-shot. 
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/alehoku/
> 
> Y sí les agrada mis trabajos me pueden ayudar invitandome una taza de café en Ko-fi.   
> [Support Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/I2I7Q36X)


End file.
